


Asylum Square

by Slytherin_Punk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Punk/pseuds/Slytherin_Punk
Summary: Джаред хотел расслабиться и подготовился. Дженсен, как оказалось, тоже.





	Asylum Square

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует так же описание употребления наркотиков, действие происходит после 6 сезона сериала

Джаред глотнул холодной воды из бутылки, не так давно вытащенной из мини-бара, и улыбнулся. Жизнь определенно налаживалась, несмотря на разъезды и прилипшую пластиковую улыбку. Муторные и мучительные съемки, наконец, закончились, дав возможность актерам насладиться заслуженным отдыхом. Правда, вместо Гавайев, приходилось мотаться по Европе и конам, и если первое было приятно, то второе уже осточертело, и Джаред давно бы бросил, если бы не контракт.

Но сегодня… сегодня у него было отличное настроение. Весь день он провел в одиночестве, гуляя по городу в компании айпода, никем не узнанный, отведал местной кухни в маленьком кафе, затерянном среди улиц; а вскоре должен был прийти Дженсен, с которым они договорились попить пива и посмотреть выбранный Падалеки фильм, что станет идеальным завершением прекрасного дня, особенно учитывая припасенное для них Джаредом.

Он улыбнулся и откинул голову на спинку кожаного дивана. Все же хорошо, что они смогли снова найти общий язык. Последние несколько лет выдались непростыми. Болезненный разрыв, долгое молчание и неприязнь, да еще сценарий, как на грех, лишь подливал масла в огонь. Но Джаред всегда был умным мальчиком, а еще он неплохо знал Дженсена, поэтому, наступив на горло собственной гордости, первым пошел мириться и предложил все начать сначала, ведь когда-то они ладили.

Дженсен смотрел на него тогда презрительно-высокомерно, как и весь прошлый год, – Джаред это проглотил – но согласился. И они вновь стали общаться. Поначалу оба осторожничали, с трудом вспоминая, как вели себя друг с другом в самом начале знакомства, но в конечном итоге… в конечном итоге, им удалось снова стать друзьями, обычными друзьями, без всякого подтекста – подшутить над коллегами, пойти в бар или на игру. Заигрывание с публикой на конах вновь стало простым и непринужденным, каким и было когда-то. Джареда это устраивало. Казалось, Дженсена тоже, хоть и присутствовала в нем некая напряженность, которая, впрочем, не мешала тому вести себя естественно, насколько это было возможно.

Запрыгал лежащий прямо на стекле журнального столика телефон, заставив Джареда вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

– Черт, – выругался он и взглянул на экран: на него смотрела кривляющаяся рожа Мюррея.

Джаред потянулся за телефоном:

– Дарова, чувак, – ответил он.

– Здарова, – бодро приветствовал его Чад. – Ты где?

– В жопе мира, практически.

Нет, Джаред любил Европу, но порой, это, и правда, было именно то, что он назвал.

– О, работа, работа и еще раз она? – веселился Чад.

– Ага, – вздохнул Джаред, не разделяя радости друга. – Я задолбался, если честно.

– Ага, тебе расслабляться надо больше, – ответил Чад. Вообще, Мюррей говорил ему это часто, очень часто, слишком часто.

– Я расслабляюсь.

– Херово расслабляешься, чувак. Что там у вас?

– У кого у нас? – скорее уточнил Джаред, уже зная, каким будет ответ.

– Тебя и твоей прынцесски, – усмехнулся Чад.

– Нормально все, кино будем смотреть, – ответил Джаред, пропустив шпильку мимо ушей. К подтруниваниям друга он привык. Мюррею всегда казалось, что таких двух придурков должно прямо-таки на магнитах тащить друг к другу, и на все случающиеся перипетии он лишь фыркал и пожимал плечами, говоря, что путь любви тернист и непостигаем.

– Джара, чувак, ну, какое в жопу кино! – воскликнули на том конце трубки.

– Чад! Хватит.

– Да почему хватит?

Чад в свое время, да и после того, высказал Падалеки много чего об его умственных способностях, чем даже сумел удивить, но Джаред остался непреклонен.

– Нет, – устало, но твердо произнес он. – Мы это уже проходили, и оно плохо закончилось. Сейчас меня все очень даже устраивает.

– Ага, за исключением того, что ты задолбался. Ты такими темпами к середине сезона копыта отбросишь, – в голосе Мюррея было неподдельное беспокойство, ведь он знал Джареда уже давно, хорошо знал, в том числе и его методы борьбы с самим собой.

– Нет, не отброшу, – улыбнулся Джаред. – Сейчас разделаюсь с конами, свожу Женевьев куда-нибудь, и мы махнем с тобой на тот гавайский островок, где и оттянемся.

– Ну да, ну да, – Чад даже не пытался скрыть свой скептицизм.

– Слово бойскаута.

На том конце фыркнули и заржали.

– Ох, ладно, – отсмеявшись, произнес Мюррей.

Джаред услышал, как повернулась дверная ручка.

– Слушай, Чад…

– Понял я, понял. Можешь не продолжать.

– Услышимся, – сказал Джаред и хотел уже было нажать отбой…

– Твиттер, Джара! – успела проорать трубка.

– Пока, Мюррей, – хищно улыбнулся он, надавив на кнопку. Чад уже достал его с этим твиттером. Джаред подумывал завести эту хрень, лишь бы друг отвязался.

Повернув голову на звук открывающейся двери, он увидел входящего усмехающегося Дженсена, у которого явно было хорошее настроение – тот был свеж и все еще немного румян, явно недавно из душа, волосы все еще были чуть влажные, хотя это мог быть и гель, которым Дженсен укладывал короткую стрижку Дина. Джаред ухмыльнулся в ответ. Такого Дженсена было гораздо проще склонить на… авантюры. Ведь расслабиться, и правда, хотелось. Да и способ был неплохим, даже в чем-то забавным.

– Привет, Джаред.

– Привет.

– Ну, что у нас по программе? – спросил Дженсен, плюхаясь неподалеку на диван – на дружеском расстоянии, и скинув шлепки, в которых пришел.

– А? А, Принц Персии, – ответил Джаред.

– Чего? – вытаращился тот.

– Ну, ты сам предложил мне выбрать.

– Да, но… впрочем, почему нет. Что интересного есть в мини-баре? –произнес Дженсен и хотел было встать, но Джаред его удержал.

– Слушай…

– Что? – в глубине зеленых глаз промелькнуло подозрение, болезненно царапнув по сердцу.

Джаред молча поднялся и достал из задних карманов джинсов по небольшой коробочке. Дженсен пригляделся к надписям: в левой руке были косяки с травой, а в правой – грибы, после чего поднял на Джареда несколько… офигевающий взгляд.

– Даже не хочу знать, как тебе это удалось, – проговорил, наконец, он.

– А я и не собираюсь тебе об этом рассказывать, – повел плечами Джаред.

Предложение, конечно, было рискованным. Эклз не любил «все это», предпочитая по старинке накачиваться огненной водой. Вот и сейчас он колебался, поглядывая на бар. Но Джаред знал, что на самом деле Дженсен опасается. Пьяный Джаред себя отлично контролировал, впрочем, это объяснялось тем, что он хорошо знал свою норму, и последнее время предпочитал недобирать. А вот каким окажется Джаред под кайфом… особенно теперь…

– Не боись, – усмехнулся он. – Не дам я тебе целую дозу. С тобой тогда будет слишком скучно. Просто чисто расслабиться.

– Ну, ладно, Падалеки, – согласился тот. – Это будет на твоей совести.

– Без проблем.

Джаред навел две грибные микстурки, выпил свою, протянул Дженсену стакан с его порцией. Тот настороженно его взял и зачем-то принюхался. Джаред хмыкнул и поставил фильм, но включать пока не стал, оставив работать телевизор. Достал из мини-бара минералку и, вернувшись к дивану, бросил ее Дженсену. Тот поймал и вопросительно уставился в ответ. Джаред фыркнул и закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал.

Дженсена ведет не сразу, но быстро – улыбка становится загадочней, глаза начинают блестеть, к речи, в которой теперь отчетливо слышен техасский акцент, добавляется довольно активная жестикуляция. Он на все реагирует живо, как ребенок, и Джареда это забавляет, веселит и… успокаивает.

__  
– …Нет, ну ты только посмотри на это!  
– Да жесть вообще.  
– Даже не хочу знать, как это снимали… 

…Непривычное ощущение легкости. Расплывающийся, становящийся слишком четким неестественно-разноцветный мир. Более яркие впечатления, обостренные…  
 _  
– …Ты бы так хотел?  
– Ты больной? Ты представляешь, как для этого въебывать надо!.._

…Дженсен улыбается и Джаред видит…  
 __  
– …А Гиллиган ничего так.  
– Не боись, ты такой же лось…

…а потом наклоняется к нему и вдыхает…

 

Джаред бросил взгляд на Дженсена, смотрящего в телевизор; потом взял бутылку с водой, открыл, сделал большой глоток, после чего достал один из косяков, закурил и, сделав пару затяжек, отдал сигарету Дженсену.

Этот запах… Джаред знал, что это. Карите. Когда-то ему сносило мозг, стоило Дженсену принять ванну с этим маслом. И, как оказалось, сносит до сих пор. Он отсел подальше, на всякий случай, и оглядел Эклза. Ежик из волос, куда уж без него, белая футболка, голубые драные джинсы с дыркой у коленки… Фетиши Джареда. Пусть и неоригинальные.

Дженсен вернул косяк. Джаред смотрел на сигарету пару секунд, после чего взял ее, сделал затяжку и отдал обратно.

– Что нового увидел, что так пялишься, Падалеки? – выдохнув дым, беззлобно спросил Дженсен и, затушив остатки в пепельнице, повернулся.

Джаред бегло, не задерживая взгляд, осмотрел его лицо и опустил глаза на шею. Он вдруг очень четко увидел, как билась жилка на шее – быстро-быстро. Сделав еще один большой глоток из бутылки, он поднялся и встал напротив Дженсена, загородив телевизор и вынуждая поднять глаза. Они были невероятного цвета, Джаред даже не смог бы его описать, и казалось через них видно душу, казалось, он проваливается в них. Но было еще кое-что, заставившее его встать на колени на диван над Дженсеном и положить руки, опершись, на спинку по обе стороны от его головы. Дженсен смотрел на него и дышал все чаще. Джаред наклонился, вдохнул и прошептал на ухо:

– Мне ведь не чудится, ты специально, да?

– Смотря что, – выдохнул тот.

Джаред выпрямился и посмотрел на него.

– Одежда, запах… Что еще ты припас? – заглядывая в глаза, произнес он. Дженсен не ответил и опустил голову. Джаред невольно тоже посмотрел вниз, тут же дернул за пряжку его ремня, рванул болт, второй, увидел обнажившуюся кожу, почувствовал определенную твердость под ладонью… и, со скрипом сжав пальцами кожаную обивку, вопросительно уставился на Эклза, который тяжело дышал, но молчал. – Ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь?

– Пожалуйста, Джаред, – просительно произнес тот. Джаред даже удивился. Дженсен очень-очень редко говорил так с ним.

– Мне казалось, мы договорились.

– Плохо без тебя, – тихо произнес Дженсен, не поднимая головы.

– И чего ты хочешь? – спросил он, прищурившись.

– Чтобы снова было хорошо.

Не удержавшись, Джаред тихо хмыкнул и увидел, как пошли пятнами веснушчатые щеки. Без сомнения Дженсен вспомнил, как не так давно перед ним унижался Падалеки и как сам он себя вел.

Не сказать, чтобы он никогда не думал о подобном, думал, порой даже мечтал, но при этом не забывал, как все закончилось. Они оба были хороши – Джаред сорвался, а Дженсен добил. Но виноватым Джаред чувствовал именно себя, поэтому и пошел первым собирать то, что от них осталось. Похоже, теперь настала очередь Дженсена, только он не хотел собирать, он хотел возрождать. Но Джаред не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, не смотря на то, что под кайфом трахнуть Дженсена хотелось просто до одури.

Мотнув головой, он начал подниматься с дивана. Дженсен это заметил и тут же вцепился в его футболку:

– Пожалуйста, – закрыв глаза, прошептал он.

Такое простое слово, но такой мощный отрезвляющий эффект. Эта поза, это лицо – Дженсен действительно хотел, чтобы они снова сошлись. Сам хотел.

Сам пришел.

По телу прошла сладкая дрожь, заставившая поджаться пальцы на ногах и оставившая после себя тепло обретения. И этого оказалось достаточно.

Подавив смешок – похоже, Чад все же прав – он оглянулся, отпихнул ногой журнальный столик, потом одним сильным рывком открыл оставшиеся болты и, предвкушая, сполз на пол, после чего сдернул с постанывающего Дженсена джинсы.

Да, как он и ожидал: никакого белья и чисто-выбритый пах. Налитой бордовый член и поджавшиеся яички. С трудом сдерживаясь, он осторожно провел руками по бедрам, привыкая к столь сильным ощущениям, пытаясь представить, как это будет, а затем, усмехнувшись, взглянул на Дженсена, в его распахнутые от изумления, страсти и кайфа глаза, и, подхватив под бедра, дернул на себя. Прижался щекой к члену, потерся носом о гладкий лобок, вдохнул кофейно-карамельный аромат. Он просто обожал, когда было именно так, и Дженсен это знал.

– Еще будут сюрпризы? – улыбаясь, поинтересовался Джаред.

– Посмо-о-о…, – простонал Дженсен, когда Джаред сразу глубоко заглотил член.

Джаред сделал несколько быстрых движений головой, после чего выпустил член изо рта и произнес:

– Не сомневаюсь, что будут, – и вновь начал сильно сосать. Дженсен при этом производил совершенно удивительные звуки – такие поскуливающие стоны, и Джаред понял, что начал уезжать. Сейчас все было настолько остро, настолько сладко. Он водил руками по подрагивающему животу, бедрам, бокам и ему казалось, что кожа под его пальцами будто плавится, не обжигая. Было так хорошо, что он не мог описать, но и оторваться не мог, не смотря на то, что собственному стояку, зажатому джинсой, уже было почти больно.

Остановил его Дженсен, больно потянув за волосы, фактически сдергивая с члена. Джаред в ответ осклабился, мотнул головой, освобождаясь, после чего поднялся, быстро стащил майку, и скинул джинсы с бельем. Дженсен с жадным взглядом наблюдал за ним. Футболка была все еще на нем. Открытый низ, закрытый верх. Да, неоригинально.

Джаред сглотнул и приглашающе вытянул руку. Трахаться на этом маленьком для них двоих диване не было никакого желания. Нужен был простор. Дженсен немного робко, но взялся за предложенную ладонь. Осторожно дернув его на себя, Джаред звонко шлепнул по голой ягодице, подталкивая Дженсена в сторону спальни. Наслаждаясь видом мелькающей округлой задницы, Джаред сделал шаг вперед и на что-то наступил. Это оказались валяющиеся, видимо, выпавшие из дженсеновых джинсов, гандоны. Хмыкнув, он наклонился и подобрал их.

А в спальне… в спальне его ждал развратно-развалившийся Дженсен, в этой блядской белой футболочке, так выделяющейся на фоне темного покрывала. Он ухмыльнулся и приподнял бровь, демонстрируя найденные резинки. Дженсен усмехнулся в ответ, но ему хватило совести, скромно потупиться.

Джаред забрался на кровать, встав на колени между широко раздвинутых ног, провел руками по ногам от колена до бедра, наблюдая, чувствуя, как Дженсен мелко дрожал и часто дышал под прикосновениями. Весь мир стерся, сузившись до лежавшего перед ним мужчины.

– Черт, Джаред, не могу, – выдохнул Дженсен и закрыл глаза.

– Хорошо, да? – спросил Джаред. Тот кивнул. – Сейчас будет еще лучше.

Ответом ему был тихий стон. Он дернул за футболку, желая ее снять, и Дженсен понял намек; после чего заскользил по его телу снизу-вверх. Слыша, как у Дженсена перехватило дыхание, он улыбнулся. А когда коснулся его губ своими, Дженсен застонал и с силой стал сжимать его в объятиях, обхватив и ногами. Джаред знал, что назавтра все это померкнет, но сейчас… сейчас было хорошо. Кожа становилась странной. Прикасаться к ней было немного неприятно для обоих, но это ощущение быстро исчезло, и дальше уже невозможно было друг от друга оторваться. Тела, члены терлись друг о друга, и этого было достаточно и крайне мало. Рот Дженсена был влажным, а язык нежным и ласкающимся, в противовес его медвежьей хватке. Джаред знал, насколько тому хорошо. А еще он знал, как плохо ему самому будет, когда он проснется, но все равно не мог остановиться.

Коснувшись пальцами кольца мышц, он надавил и всунул один палец, после чего замер от ожидаемой неожиданности, вытащил и тут же резко вставил уже два, а потом и три пальца. Внутри не только было хорошо смазано, но и неплохо растянуто.

– Су-учка, – скалясь, протянул Джаред и поднялся на колени, схватил один из презервативов, разорвал упаковку и раскатал тонкий латекс по своему изнывающему члену. – Раз ты все так продумал, то обойдемся без подготовки.

Закинув ноги Дженсена себе на плечи, Джаред пристроил головку к анусу и вошел одним сильным, но плавным движением, заставив Дженсена громко застонать и схватиться за его бедра.

Внутри было так охуенно, что Джаред крепко зажмурился. Хотелось так много и сразу. Хотелось медленно. Хотелось быстро. Хотелось нежно. Хотелось грубо. Хотелось кончить. Хотелось, чтобы это не кончалось никогда.

Решение за него принял Дженсен, легонько стукнув его пальцами ног по затылку, подгоняя.

– Вот так, значит, да? – недобро ухмыльнулся Джаред, глядя на него. – Ну, ладно.

Он наклонился, оперся на руки, сложив Дженсена пополам, и начал трахать его размеренными, но сильными толчками, заставляя тело под ним, задыхаться и стонать.

Джаред потерялся в ощущениях. Огонь на кончиках пальцев, нестерпимый жар внутри, сладкие звуки пухлых губ – все это закружило его в водовороте экстаза, оставив лишь чужое, но такое родное тело под ним.

– Джей, – прошептал Дженсен, чей член был зажат между их телами и терся об их животы. – Джей.

– О, нет, так не пойдет, – хмыкнул Джаред, вышел, перевернул Дженсена на живот и потянул на себя, вынуждая встать на колени. Дженсен пытался ему помогать, но получалось хреново. Джаред одним движением снова вошел в него, а затем, схватив поперек груди, поднял и прижал к себе. – Ты думал, что все? Что вот так легко отделаешься? Не выйдет, Дженни.

– Пожалуйста, Джей… Не могу…

– Забыл, как это бывает, когда соглашался? – рассмеялся Джаред. Дженсен закивал. – Терпи, Дженни.

Да, это было не совсем честно, но он не чувствовал себя виноватым.

Он стал вбиваться в податливое тело, удерживая Дженсена за руки повыше локтя. Отчасти, он сочувствовал ему. Удовольствия тоже бывает много, и когда становится нестерпимо, хочется, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Но Джаред, распаленный кайфом, не был готов отпустить такой подарок. Утром сказка кончится, и сейчас он хотел насладиться сполна.

Дженсен висел в его руках тряпичной куклой, постанывая невпопад, и Джаред сжалился, чувствуя, что и сам уже близок. Он снова прижал Дженсена к груди и, положив руку ему на член, прошептал на ухо:

– Давай, Дженни.

Пара движений рукой и Дженсен, откинув голову ему на плечо, со стоном кончил. Джаред вцепился зубами в его плечо и с приглушенным рыком кончил следом.

Они рухнули на кровать. Казалось, Дженсен даже не почувствовал, что на него сверху свалились 100 кг живого веса. Впрочем, Джаред нашел в себе силы скатиться с него.

Видимо, он отрубился, потому что, открыв глаза, увидел, что лежал все так же на спине, под боком сопел Дженсен, прижавшись к нему задницей, края покрывала были завернуты, укрывая их. Это и разбудило его – стало жарко.

Осторожно повернувшись и обняв Дженсена, Джаред прижал его к себе и уткнулся носом в шею. Дженсен пах карамельным кофе, сексом и собой. Домом. Такое далекое, такое забытое ощущение, такое… родное. Дженсен был теплым и мягким, и Джареду до ужаса захотелось еще раз его трахнуть. У Дженсена был пунктик насчет утра, душа и чистки зубов, поэтому поиметь его с утра удавалось крайне редко. Но сейчас, несмотря на желание, совершенно не хотелось двигаться. Сейчас, проснувшись рядом с Дженсеном, он хотел, чтобы так было всегда. Мечты, мечты…

– Ты меня раздавишь, – раздался тихий, сонный, напряженный голос Дженсена. Джаред, сам того не замечая все сильнее и сильнее сжимал его в объятьях.

– Прости.

Дженсен заворочался и повернулся к нему лицом.

– Джей…

И это простое слово заставило его напрячься, не смотря на то, что он этого и ждал.

– Ничего не было? – мертвым голосом поинтересовался он. Это было в духе Эклза: выкинуть номер, а потом делать вид, будто ничего не было. Джаред знал, что так будет, еще когда согласился, но Дженсен просил так отчаянно, что ему показалось, будто на этот раз все будет иначе. Смогут ли они теперь в очередной раз стать друзьями, он не знал. А еще один такой же год, как предыдущий, его просто доконает.

– Ты считаешь, что вот эти синячищи на моих руках, – «ничего не было»? – робко улыбнувшись, поинтересовался Дженсен, демонстрируя темные пятна над локтями. – Нет, я… я… боже, скажи, что у тебя есть запасная зубная щетка?

– Есть, – тихо рассмеявшись, ответил Джаред и чмокнул его в лоб.

Он возил с собой эту чертову зубную щетку уже пару месяцев точно.


End file.
